Love Is Easy
by astrinKLAINE
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a primary school teacher. Kurt Hummel is a brother to one of his students, Dylan. When Dylan started to behave in a slightly odd way, Blaine called Kurt down to talk about it when relationships bloom. Dylan began to like Blaine very much, and so did Kurt. But what will happen if Blaine has a crush on Kurt, who is a straight man with a girlfriend? PG-13.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters in it but I do own this storyline fully.

**A/N: **_Hola, readers! For what happened to my previous story, I'm really sorry it was deleted because my laptop was spoilt and everything was restarted so my dad had to repair it. Meanwhile, when my laptop was away for service, I did some thinking and planning for a better storyline than the previous one. Well, for me it seems to be a better story plot than the previous one so, yeah. I found it. This consists of a gay!Blaine and a straight!Kurt so you pretty much get it now what will be featured in this story. Title will remain the same._

Love Is Easy

Chapter 1

"Step out at once, Dylan!" Blaine's voice echoed through the now silent classroom, trying to keep his patience going but to no avail.

Blaine glared at his handsome, brown-haired student while he groaned silently, the little boy stepping out towards Blaine while the atmosphere in the room came back to life. Blaine sat at his teacher's chair while Dylan crept behind him, putting on an innocent look.

"Tell me what's wrong, Dylan."

Dylan shook his head as he eyed his swinging legs. He is too decent-looking for 8 years old, sometimes it left Blaine wondering how does his parents look like. Yes, Blaine never did call his parents to come down. Yes, he was a good student. But this week has been terrible and Blaine suspected something to be going on – whether in school or off school. The little boy had been vandalizing school property, not handing in homework on time, and teasing his classmates – which were his recent one.

"It's fine, Dylan, you can tell me anything at all," Blaine assured, trying to be slightly softer towards the trembling little boy while giving a small rub on the little boy's forearm.

Dylan still kept quiet as he avoids contact with Blaine. He shook Blaine's empathy off a little softly as he distant himself away.

"Alright, go back to your seat. We'll talk later, instead."

"N-No, I can't go home late…" Dylan finally spoke up, a slight tremble exposed in his tiny voice.

Discovering that this was the chance to find out more, Blaine decided to ask, "Why not?"

Dylan shook his head once again as he silently regretted telling his teacher. Sometimes, talking to a little kid feels like talking to a complete stone. They won't even move until you touch them, or in this case, make them talk. Blaine had been involved in these things since he was an elementary school teacher, and all of them were the same – except for Dylan. He knew something was up with this boy. There's some period when he was a really nice and outgoing boy, but at some times, he decided to throw unnecessary tantrums in class which made Blaine eager to find out why. Whatever it is, Blaine knows that someday, he had to call his parents down to talk about this.

"Okay, we'll talk when you're feeling alright," Blaine smiled at the cowering little kid while he patted his head, "Go back to your seat now."

Dylan forced a small, crooked smile as he walked back towards the end of the class. Blaine pitied the little boy. He had no friends, his knowledge isn't that great and he seems to have a huge problem at home. Nonetheless, he still tried his best to help his student.

After what seems like forever teaching a couple of Math sums to his class, he glanced at the back area to catch Dylan scribbling on the wall beside him. He stopped rambling on, sighed as he decided to leave him for a while more till the bell rings, noting the end of school. After 10 minutes, the bell went off and Dylan immediately stood up from his seat and dashed outside. Blaine thought he could have a small talk with him while they walked together but it seems like he was in a complete rush. After the classroom was completely empty, Blaine caught sight of the scribbling done by Dylan before shuffling his way towards it. He looked slowly at the doodle before gasping loudly.

_A pair of couple lying on a bed with a little boy crying by the side._

What does that mean, Blaine doesn't know. He decided to clean the mess up before going back home, halfway thinking that he should call his parents down the next day. In 5 minutes, he managed to make the wall crystal clean and he proceeded to his vehicle to get home. While driving, he decided to text message Dylan's parents before realizing that he doesn't own his family's number. He called the office's receptionist for Dylan's number before getting a respond in less than a minute. He then decided to text immediately.

**(2:15 pm) **_Good afternoon, Mr Hummel. I'm Dylan's teacher, Mr Anderson, and it would be great if you could come down tomorrow at 2 for several reasons. Thank you. (Blaine)_

Blaine shoved his phone to the passenger's seat as he focused on driving, hesitantly waiting for tomorrow to come by since it will be the first time he talked to Dylan's guardian.

**(2:30 pm) **_Is he doing something wrong in school? And I will come down if I have to, Mr A, thanks for the notice. (Kurt)_

The next morning, Blaine wore his black and white vest with a short white innings as he sped off to school, fearing another tiring day at school. It was Thursday and what he could think of constantly is weekends.

Dylan was laying his head down when Blaine entered the classroom. Blaine sighed as he gathered everyone to greet one another. Unusual, Dylan took his own sweet time to stand up. They exchanged greetings as Blaine proceeded to lessons. Dylan was behaving slightly better today, probably knowing that his father will have to come down that afternoon. Blaine gave an encouraging smile at Dylan as he diverts his attention to another place. Blaine managed to teach the class without a single trouble that day and it seems like his day is going to get better and better if this continues. Soon enough, the bell rang at 1:30 and everyone dash out, except for Dylan. Blaine had told him the second time that day to stay back and he obediently followed. He told Dylan to come forward, as Dylan immediately spoke up.

"Mr Anderson, could you cancel the meeting? My daddy couldn't come, for sure, he's in the hospital," Dylan said softly that Blaine could barely hear a thing without scooting nearer.

"But he said he could, yesterday," Blaine scrunched his nose.

"He's in the hospital with mom! Both of them are sick! You can't force them to come here, Mr Anderson!" Dylan cried out, "Besides, I'm really good today, Mr Anderson, it wouldn't be fair!"

Then it occurs to Blaine. The drawing yesterday, it must have been Dylan's parents. But it confused him – if his parents couldn't come down, then who would?

"Bubba!" Dylan shouted out, moving his gaze towards the door of the classroom.

Blaine spun around, locking his eyes with a glasz colored eyes that belongs to a tall, average sized man with a stylish scarf around him. His hair was tousled in a way that makes him even more attractive. He flashed a grateful smile at Blaine as a blonde lady appeared behind him. Wow, who are these people? The couple looked slightly too young to be Dylan's parents.

"Afternoon, Mr Anderson," Mr Hummel called out, taking a step into the classroom.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Hummel, come in, take a seat," Blaine smiled at the pair.

This couple was seriously good-looking – probably answered his mystery on how decent-looking Dylan is. And the wonderful yet queer thing is, Dylan look so much like his dad.

"Err, actually, I'm Ms Caverly. Not a Hummel. Yet," the lady grinned as she took Mr Hummel's hand in hers, "And just call me Kallista. My boyfriend here is Kurt."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Blaine forced a confused smile.

Boyfriend?

"And to make things uncomplicated, Dylan here is my younger brother, not my son," Kurt smiled, sensing Blaine's confusion but the smile soon deformed into a sad, forced smile, "My parents are both sick, so I had to come down."

Blaine grinned again at the both of them before speaking up – still half confused about their relations with Dylan.

"So, Dylan here has been behaving quite, abnormally, if that's the word, these days," Blaine glanced at Dylan to see him pouting and folding his arms, looking back at him, "And I'm wondering if I could help him in any ways possible in school."

Kurt eyed his little brother protectively while brainstorming as Blaine eyed Kurt, mesmerized by how a normal human being who just walked into his classroom could look like a male model from Vogue. Blaine shook the thought off as Kurt began to speak.

"Can we talk," Kurt asked, eyeing Kallista and Dylan,"…alone?"

At once, Kallista grabbed Dylan and brought him outside. Kurt cleared his throat as he looked at Blaine.

"He's a really smart, handsome and good-mannered boy," Kurt said with a sad smile, "It's just that, his parents were stricken with cancer, both of them, and the doctors told me it's really within seconds that they might be gone."

"He knew something about this, since he was there when the doctors said, but whenever he asked me about it, me and Kallista decided to change the subject. We can't let him know."

Blaine nodded his head pitifully as he listened word by word.

"So, he's probably in some sort of dilemma about this and by the sound of his voice every day after school, I think he pretty much hate school. He told me before, he had no friends, his grades dropped a lot, and he said the only best thing in school that could make him smile for once is you, Mr Anderson."

That made Blaine's heart jumped. He didn't expect Dylan to speak that highly of him. He thought he would just grumble to his brother or parents about how naggy he was but everything was the opposite. He silently thanked Dylan as he continued listening to Kurt.

"So, Mr Anderson-"

"No, it's fine, just call me Blaine. It will do."

"Right. So, Blaine, if you could do me a favor, please continue your watch out for me. He's an innocent kid, but he really needs guidance every second right now. We wouldn't know what he could do. He bottles up his feelings most of the time."

"I will, Kurt. And thanks for your time. It really means a lot," Blaine smiled as he took out Dylan's report card, "Here's his report. It's not really pleasant, but since I found out about what happened, I think I could try and manage his studies this time round."

"Thanks a lot, Blaine, like, a lot. And thanks for being the only support Dylan could have in school," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he shook it firmly.

Blaine couldn't help but to realize that Kurt's eyes were the most beautiful thing in the room right now. Shining and bright, just like a diamond. Kurt's dragging of chair snapped Blaine out of his trance before he quickly stood up, walking towards the couple. He saw Kurt hugging Dylan tightly as he proceeded to kiss Kallista. The trio looked so happy, Blaine felt awkward to ruin it.

"Give your teacher a hug, Dylan. You know he loves you too," Kurt whispered to Dylan but to Blaine it seems like an exclamation.

Blaine squatted down as he pulled Dylan into a daddy-like hug. Dylan snuggled into Blaine's chest as Kurt smiled down at them as he sensed the love in the teacher-student relationship. By the talk he had with Dylan, he knew that Blaine loved Dylan and is willing to do anything to help him – and that made Kurt the most grateful guardian. Blaine looked up from the hug as he sensed sadness in Kurt's eyes. He knew that Kurt was trying his very best to keep Dylan out of negative things and to make the best out of him. And that pleases Blaine quite enough. After some goodbyes, Blaine waved at the family as he smiled to himself. Not only he created a new friendship, he also gained trust from his one and only troubled student. Weirdly enough, Blaine felt more thrilled to start a new day at work every day from the moment he hugged his student.

Blaine knew there's still more interesting things that are going to happen this school year.

**A/N: **_Hey! Please review this first chapter! There's still gonna be more blooming and fights and heartbreaks and longer chapters and fluff, of course. So please stay tune! It's gonna be an awesome ride, I promise! Oh, and I'll be updating this every Glee Day (if possible)._

_For your information:_

_Kristen Bell plays as Kallista Caverly._

_Max Charles plays as Dylan Hummel._

_Chris Colfer plays as Kurt Hummel._

_Darren Criss plays as Blaine Anderson._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters in it but I do own this storyline fully.

**A/N:** _There's a review and it was:__Is Kurt secretly gay in this or is he hi? Clearly this is going to include Klaine eventually, just wondering if he was just hiding his sexuality from his parents._

_Nope, Kurt is a straight man, and he also has a girlfriend._

Love Is Easy

Chapter 2

After a whole week of spending much more time with Dylan, Blaine saw a huge improvement in Dylan's character, academy and emotions. Whenever Blaine walked into the classroom, he will always check on Dylan first, who returned satisfying smiles at him. Blaine couldn't help but to smile back at the adorable lad. But deep in the heart, Blaine knew Dylan still hurts to half-know that his parents were in a critical condition. Despite that, Blaine still strives to do the best for him. He even prayed night and day at home for his parents to be alright.

"Okay, class, who's really excited to know about your exam?" Blaine grinned widely as he exclaimed at the class of 25.

Hands shot up as they gathered around Blaine to offer help of passing the papers around. Dylan just stays still in his seat, pretending to be an obedient boy.

"Get in your seats, dolphins, I will give out!" Blaine chuckled as he went to pronounce each and everyone's marks.

The children groaned in their seats as they pouted at Blaine. Blaine ignored them as he secretly peeked on Dylan's paper. He was being biased but he did not care. He's not going to let other children have his full attention until the troubled one gets better. He got to see Dylan's mark which was by far the highest in class.

School ended pretty fast that day. The whole day, Blaine was just giving them the answers to their wrong ones and Blaine didn't even feel tired that day. When the last period ended, Blaine packed his bag as Dylan proceeded to the front.

"Mr Anderson?"

Blaine spun around to find the elf right behind him, his hair looking slightly neater than before. Blaine dropped on one knee as he held Dylan by the arms.

"Chrissy told me I got the highest in class for Math."

"You do, Dylan."

With that, Dylan jumped into Blaine's arms as Blaine felt a smile forming on his chest. Blaine hugged him back tightly as they shared a moment.

"Bubba asked how old are you," Dylan said, pulling away as he tilted his head slightly.

"Tell him I'm 20," Blaine asked before breaking into another question, "What about him?"

"He's 21, Mr Anderson," Dylan said, "I have to go, Bubba said he's fetching me for ice cream today."

"With Kallista?"

"Yes! I love her!" Dylan said as he dashed out of the classroom, leaving Blaine alone, grinning to himself.

That woman is lucky, Blaine thought before mentally punching himself. He took his bag as he went towards his car. He drove home, preparing to be as lonely as ever when he reached there. He missed his parents even though they abandoned him. He always thought about his parents whenever he felt lonely or unwanted. No matter how much they hated him, he'll still love them with all his heart. When he reached home, he opened his phone to receive a text from Kurt.

**(3:20 pm) **_Dylan said he scored the best today. (Kurt)_

Blaine immediately replied.

**(3:21 pm) **_Yep. He did his best, he's a strong guy, Kurt. (Blaine)_

**(3:25 pm)**_I know. But without you, I think it's pretty much impossible. Thank you so much. (Kurt)_

Blaine smiled at his response.

**(3:26 pm)**_Enjoy_ _your ice cream treat with him, he really needs a break. (Blaine)_

After a whole one hour of ignoring the text, Blaine began to worry. He wanted to text Kurt but he was afraid he's being a nosy teacher, peeking into his student's life. But within minutes after Blaine worries too much, his phone rang.

**(4:40 pm) **_Sorry for the late reply! I did what you texted me so I figured out I would reply you when I'm done, and so I'm done! __ Dylan said he wants to invite you over to dinner at my place tomorrow since it's Saturday. Don't worry, Kallista will be here too! (Kurt)_

Blaine decided to wait for 10 minutes before replying to not show a sense of desperation or misunderstandings to Kurt.

**(4:50 pm) **_Oh Kurt, does he beg you to invite me over? (Blaine)_

**(4:51 pm) **_He really likes you, Blaine… (Kurt)_

**(4:55 pm) **_Fine. For Dylan. (Blaine)_

**(4:56 pm) **_8 pm it shall be. See you! (Kurt)_

**(5 pm) **_Right. See you. (Blaine)_

Blaine threw his phone to the side as he realized that he was half-hard. What the hell, Blaine? You didn't even sext, you were just texting, Blaine cursed himself. He then proceeded to thinking about old grandmas flirting with fashionable yet ugly goats while he sighed. He hates his weakness – falling in love really easily and getting heartbroken even faster. He turned on the TV as he watched 3 episodes of The Walking Dead before falling asleep at the couch.

"Oh my god."

"PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Blaine, please don't go, please don't go, don't do this to me!"

Blaine's eyes opened wide as he heard the noises. He looked around as he saw no one at all. He diverted his gaze towards the TV as he realized it was a drama going on.

"Why the hell did they even used my name, it's really stupid," Blaine chuckled to himself as he glanced to the clock by his couch.

7:46 pm.

He relaxed himself at the couch, choosing other channels before his phone rang. He groaned as he took it, to find 4 new messages and 10 missed calls. He scrunched his nose as he thought it was unusual to have such many calls. He don't even use his phone much.

**(6 pm) **_Can't wait! Dylan is literally bouncing on his seat! (Kurt)_

**(7:15 pm) **_Hey, you okay? (Kurt)_

**(7:20 pm) **_Blaine!? Are you fine!? (Kurt)_

**(7:45 pm) **_If you're cancelling this last minute I will be really mad, Blaine! (Kurt)_

Then it occurs to Blaine. The goddamn dinner is in less than 30 minutes and he was still in his yesterday's shirt. He dashed towards the bathroom as he washed himself up, halfway slipping through the wet floor as he hurrily slipped into a simple black tee with a striped bowtie, matched with plain red, tight jeans. He spread some hair gel into his hair as he straightens them up. He sprayed some cologne before racing down to the supermarket to get some treats for Kurt, Kallista and Dylan. It was exactly 8 by then, and Blaine was worrying if he couldn't reach there on time. He went towards his car as he tried to start the engine, but it doesn't work.

"Dang it!" Blaine yelled as he kicked his car.

He tried starting again before giving up, running to hail a cab instead. While on the way, Blaine thought to himself, how the hell could a teacher sleep for more than 12 hours? He chuckled at his silliness in an attempt to make himself worry less.

"Bubba, is Mr Anderson going to be here? It's 7:55," Dylan pouted as he laid his head on the carefully decorated table.

"I'm sure he will be here," Kurt replied, pacing the diner room with a worried expression pasted on his face and checking his phone at the same time.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Kallista asked as she placed her arms around Kurt.

"Yeah, he should be here by now. I'm worried something's wrong with him," Kurt sighed.

That was when the door came a knock. Kurt heaved a sigh of relief as he quickly ran towards the door. He opened it to reveal Blaine in a smart fashion taste as he smiled disappointedly.

"Real sorry, Kurt, I'll explain later on," Blaine forced a sentence before getting enthralled by Kurt's similar black tee, only with a white jeans on, his upper buttons undone.

It seems the same happened to Kurt. He's mouth was a perfect O as he eyed Blaine's covering.

"You have quite a decent taste of fashion for a primary school teacher, Blaine," Kurt smiled, proud.

Blaine shrugged as he handed Kurt the gifts, before entering and exchanging hugs with Kallista. Dylan's face immediately changed as he saw Blaine in the house.

"Mr Anderson!" Dylan smiled as he jumped out of the chair into Blaine's warm embrace.

Blaine responded to it as he secretly pecked Dylan's head. He wished Kurt nor Kallista didn't see it, because it was unintended. Kurt led Blaine to his seat beside Dylan and himself as they began chit-chatting while digging in all the scrumptious food. While talking, Blaine realized that Kallista was left alone in the corner, pretending smiles and laughters as Kurt seem to be most absorbed into Blaine.

"So Blaine, I heard you're 20," Kurt said, looking straight into Blaine's hazel eyes, "Which school did you go to?"

"Who is Blaine, Bubba?" Dylan chimed in.

"I went to Dalton Academy. There's some rather personal reasons and preference why I went there, so yeah," Blaine smiled, trying his best to get away from the topic, "And I'm Blaine, Dylan, you can call me that too, but it will be slightly inappropriate."

"What's inappropriate?" Dylan asked again.

"It's something like rude. Just stick with Mr Anderson," Kallista told Dylan as she smiled at Blaine.

"My friend's dad used to go to Dalton! He said it's where the rich people go," Dylan exclaimed, "Are you rich, Mr Anderson?"

"Oh, hah, Dylan, I'm not that, rich," Blaine smiled sadly at the little boy, "But my p-parents kinda are."

"Where are your parents, then?" Kurt asked, half munching.

"They're still in Westerville. I went to Lima to further my teaching career," Blaine forced a smile, "What about you, Kurt, where did you go?"

"I went to McKinley High," Kurt grinned, looking at Kallista, "I met my one true love there."

Kallista smiled at Kurt as he gave her hand a squeeze. Kurt realized that it was disturbing Blaine as he quickly let go of her hand.

"These are great, Kallista, you're a great cook!" Blaine changed the subject quickly.

"Why, thanks, Mr Anderson," Kallista smiled, "But Kurt is a big part of it too, to be honest."

Blaine eyed Kurt as he gasped. Kurt's a good cook too? Whoa, how big is this guy? He realized the question he asked himself as he blushed slightly.

"C'mon, Blaine. Dylan and Kallista will clear things up, we'll just watch some shows on the TV," Kurt suggested as he brought Blaine to the living room.

Blaine heard Dylan moaned loudly as he still followed his soon-to-be-mother clear the dishes. Kurt put on one of his Disney movies after he found out that Blaine was an avid fan too. They spent 3 full hour crying, laughing their asses off as Kallista came down, watching them bond.

"Where's Dylan, babe?" Kurt asked, holding Kallista as she sat on his thighs.

"He's already asleep," Kallista smiled as he looked at a focused Blaine, "Ooh, found the same department as yours huh, Kurt?"

"It's wonderful meeting someone who loves Disney, you know," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Unlike you and your cook shows."

"C'mon, they rock the same," Kallista said before kissing Kurt goodbye, "I'm going home, don't stay too late, Blaine needs his rest too."

Kurt nodded his head as he joined Blaine again in another one more round of Disney before Blaine decided to head home. The two boys spent their nights flawlessly together as Kurt offered to drive Blaine home. Blaine insisted but Kurt finally won in the argument. Blaine sighed as he silently thought that it might be a pretty good idea, since he wasn't that tired and Kurt could make a good night companion. They talked and listened to the radio, putting in CDs and even sang along. Kurt found out a lot about Blaine in one night – Blaine's a good singer, Blaine's a smart kid when he was young, Blaine loves fashion and Disney even though he's such a teacher.

But there's one thing Kurt hadn't find out; Blaine's gay.

And Blaine have been fearing for the moment he finally spilled the beans to Kurt, and he's afraid of what Kallista or even Dylan thinks of him when they found out. To make matters worse, talking to Kurt had made Blaine 100% confirmed he was gay, and he's even afraid that he might have a crush on Kurt – his student's brother, with a girlfriend he met in high school.

"Hey, you're really, really cool, Blaine," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine, "You wanna grab a coffee sometime? You know, only two of us, like normal guys do."

"I'm guessing you aren't an alcoholic?"

"Nah, those are gross," Kurt put on a sour face.

"Sure, I mean, you're really cool too so it will do," Blaine smiled.

"Great, buddy, so, 11 am, tomorrow, at The Lima Bean." Kurt asked before driving into the driveway.

"On it," Blaine gave a warm smile at Kurt as he got out of his car, "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"You're really nice," Blaine trailed off without even planning to say that, "I-I mean, thanks, for the ride."

Kurt nodded slowly as he looked suspiciously at Blaine. That was weird, Kurt thought. Blaine decided it was best not to turn around before he disappeared through the doors of his house, his face half-flushing with a thick coat of red. He went to his room as he undid his bowties and immediately dropped on the bed. It was weird, Blaine just woke up from a marathon of sleeping and when he got back home, his eyes nearly fell out. Blaine tossed his bowtie as he snuggled on his pillow.

Blaine managed to wake up early the next morning. He looked at the mirror to see himself in yesterday's suit, still smelling as nice as always but decided to change to impress Kurt. He washed his face, cleared yesterday's gel on his hair as he placed new ones, slipping into a white tee with navy blue suspenders. He placed a navy blue bowtie that matched the suspenders as he immediately got into his white sneakers. Discovering he had another 1 hour before Kurt fetch him, he decided to send his car for servicing to waste the time.

"Honey, I'm going to meet Blaine for coffee," Kurt said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"A new good friend, huh?" Kallista smirked.

Kurt shrugged as he placed a jacket over his shirt and wore his favorite bowtie.

"You know, the way you dressed makes you look like you're going on a date, babe," Kallista laughed as she planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"That is so, unbelievably funny!" Kurt exclaimed sarcastically.

"I don't even know how I fell in love with you," Kallista rolled her eyes as she exited the room.

Kurt couldn't help but to give out a small chuckle. That is true, Kallista was the only girl who seem to be attracted to Kurt. And Kurt thought it was a match made in heaven. Kurt got ready as he stepped into Dylan's bedroom, kissing a snoring Dylan as he slowly made his way out.

10:45 am.

Kurt texted Blaine as he got into his car and sped off to Blaine's house.

"Oh my god, are those Dooney & Bourke's suspenders?" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine slowly glided to the passenger's seat.

"God, Kurt, you have to stop judging me for my undeniably incredible fashion sense," Blaine shook his head as he gave out a small smile.

"It's such a surprise, Blaine," Kurt smiled as he looked straight on the road, "I just met someone who's so much like me in a few days and furthermore he's my brother's teacher. It's like, God made us find each other for a reason, huh?"

Blaine's heart leapt as he realized how sweet those sentences that exited Kurt's mouth were. He blushed a little on his ears as he hid his smile.

"Yeah, you're awesome too, to be very honest," Blaine said as the both of them sped off to their destination.

When they finally reached the coffee stop, Blaine sat on a vacant place as he waited for Kurt to order something secretly special for him. He didn't want to embarrass himself ordering coffees that he didn't taste before as he never did step into the shop.

When Kurt came back to Blaine, he placed a cup in front of him as he sipped it, tasting the mesmerizing aroma.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Does all the coffee here taste this good?"

"Yeah, I used to bring Kallista here, great times," Kurt smiled, "You haven't told me anything about your first crush or anything. We're still not too old nor too young to discuss this, you know."

Blaine stared straight into his coffee as he silently debated with himself to tell or not to tell. He sighed as he placed his hands on his forehead.

"A-Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked, "It's fine-"

"I'm gay," Blaine finally revealed as he felt a huge weight being carried away, "And yes, first crush, first love, I have them, but they didn't turn out well."

Kurt was speechless for a second. His mouth was curved and he kept blinking. He looked straight into Blaine's crystalling eyes as he proceeded to spill more to Kurt.

"And I half lied to your family," Blaine's eyes began to water slightly, thinking about his parents, "My parents left me. They abandoned me and I had nowhere to go besides Lima, where I finally found a job and found happiness, when I met your family, even Kallista."

"They thought my brain was spoilt, I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I packed my bags after that very argument and left for Lima, where my boyfriend lived. That was 3 years ago."

"I started working as a teacher in the school, and eventually, when I kept coming home late in the morning due to exams and tests and everything, my boyfriend dumped me, he thought I was cheating on him, he didn't even give me a second to explain. His parents were too protective of their son so they agreed on kicking me out. They don't have a heart."

"Fortunately, I already own enough cash to live by my own, so I bought a simple house and spent my time there while I keep working. I didn't make any friends, I didn't even fall in love anymore. I was lonely and hopeless and I only wanted to die, u-until I met Dylan, who I learnt more about and I figured that I wasn't alone. There's a strong little kid right in front of my eyes, struggling in silence with life while I thought I was the only person feeling like shit."

"Since then, I met you, I met Kallista, I met the three of you, who in turn inspired me to go on. And I did," Blaine's eyes were already full of tear as he tried not to let them flow, "That's basically my whole life. Y-you aren't angry, right?"

Blaine looked up to see tears on Kurt's eyes too. Kurt sniffed as he quickly wiped away a tear as he straighten up, forcing an encouraging smile at Blaine. Blaine chuckled slightly as he felt Kurt's hand on his folded arms.

"Being angry at someone for being who they are is totally stupid and ignorant, Blaine," Kurt smiled sadly, "You have to ignore them. They're just one of the obstacles in life you have to learn to get past."

Blaine nodded, agreeing. Kurt rubbed Blaine's hand slightly before letting it go and continuing his advice.

"You're a strong man, Blaine. And if you ever felt weak, I'll be there for you. I can be the water to your flower you know?" Kurt chuckled, which Blaine did too, "Just, don't be afraid to come to me if you ever need someone. I know your teacher stresses and personal life stresses makes a huge burden in your life, but if you stay strong, you can pull through. Don't worry too much about things, eventually, positivity will come back into your life if you persevere."

Blaine nodded once more, tears seem to be evaporating through the air. Kurt took the last drink of his coffee as he tried to cheer Blaine up. Blaine smiled at him as he finished his last drop of coffee. Blaine couldn't wish for anything more than to be with Kurt. For the past 3 years, Kurt was the first person to make him feel like someone. And he couldn't feel so fortunate to meet someone like him.

Kurt broke the silence as he asked Blaine on where to go next. He thought it's the best way to cheer him up and make sure he's safe. Kurt knew how it felt like to be alone as his past friends were all in Blaine's current shoes and he heard too much stories regarding this topic to care about Blaine. Blaine's head perk up as his eyes circled.

"A-aren't you like, busy? I-I mean, you know, you have work a-and your parents-"

"Kallista is reliable, Blaine. Besides, my part-time job is only during the weekdays," Kurt smiled, "C'mon, we'll go to the cinema. Hunger Games 2 is still showing, and I haven't even watched it."

"Oh my god, same here, I'm dying to catch my lady-crush in it."

"Let's exchange sexual preference here, you'll take Katniss and I'll just stare into Peeta's eyes all day because he's undeniably drop-dead gorgeous for a man," Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine's eyes turned even rounder than before as he realized how successfully gay Kurt pretended to be. He couldn't help it but to laugh as he agreed on how handsome Peeta look like in the movies. After a bunch of 10 minutes chit-chats about Hunger Games, Kurt decided to move on to the movies. He checked the time and it shows 12 pm.

They reached the cinema in less than 20 minutes before the both of them were huddled in the cozy yet crammed room, with a box of popcorn and two cups of soda. They were so absorbed, once their hands met in the box and Blaine even nearly bit Kurt's finger before Kurt shook it off, giving Blaine a sarcastic glare. Blaine shushed him off as he whispered an insincere apology. Kurt rolled his eyes as the both of them resumed their enthusiasm for the show. The movie continued for more than 1 hour before the two of them got out of the cinema, drunken with blurred views. Their legs were feeling numb and the both of them held onto each other as they forced themselves to walk while Blaine laughed quite heartily. Kurt silently congrats himself as he thought that cheering Blaine up was a successful process. He checked his time to see it glowing a 2:14 pm. Time flew so fast, Kurt thought it was only the first second of their coffee outing.

Kurt got into the car as he sped off towards Blaine's house, the both of them discussed and debated about the things they liked and dislike during the movies. At times, they disagreed with each other before making up, laughing at the things that doesn't even make sense. Blaine thought that it was his best day ever in Lima as he smiled to himself, finally feeling like somebody. And thanks to Kurt, he finally find a new best friend.

"And here we are," Kurt said as he parked his car at Blaine's driveway.

"You aren't gonna come in for a while?" Blaine offered, glancing down to realize how yummy Kurt's lips looked right now.

"Dylan's not finished with his home work and I have to help him," Kurt smiled weirdly, sensing something queer is going on, "Offer me next time and I will accept."

"Oh," Blaine looked away sadly as he opened the door, "I'll see you next time."

"Er, okay," Kurt scrunched up his face slightly, before he realized something, "Oh, Blaine! Wait! I just realized that I have another pair of tickets for my favorite band in 3 days and besides Kallista is working at that timing, I figured that you can come with me? If you're free? It's at 5, I can text you further details if you need it."

"Wait, a concert in 3 days? Is it McFly?" Blaine asked, his eyes staring at Kurt in excitement as he recalled about the advertisement in his TV.

"YES, OH MY GOD, YES!" Kurt literally screamed as he covered his mouth.

"You have an extra ticket? Because I'm dying for one, to be honest," Blaine asked again, enthralled.

"I do, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Then, yes! Besides, I'm coming home early on Wednesday so I can squeeze that into my schedule," Blaine couldn't erase the smile on his face, "Text me, alright?"

"AH, I WILL!" Kurt screamed once again, knowing that his new friend was also a fan of McFly, even if he's not as huge as him.

With that, Blaine waved at Kurt as he drove away. Blaine imagined the car dancing as Kurt mini-danced inside the vehicle. Blaine couldn't help but to chuckle slightly as he finally found the hidden energy to twist his lips into a smile – something he found it difficult to do before all the miracles came to his life.

**A/N: **_To add, Love Is Easy is one of Mcfly's song, and I'm motivated by that song, so you should really check it out! It's my favorite love song and yeah, I'm gonna stop blabbering before spilling all the upcoming story plot to y'all. Have fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters in it but I do own this storyline fully.

**A/N: **_There's a review and it was: __Ahh, I don't like that Kurt is straight! Please tell me that they are going to end up together. I know that you said that he's straight, but I've read other stories where one of them is straight, but they still managed to end up together. Really looking forward to more._

_It's alright. The ending will be very satisfying :D_

Love Is Easy

Chapter 3

Blaine woke up in the morning to a series of text messages. It was 6 in the morning and Blaine was up early for school. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he checked his phone. After he reached home yesterday, he felt dreadful tired as he decided to have a nap, which becomes a long, beauty sleep as he realized he slept for more than 12 hours again.

**(5:31 pm) **_Wednesday. I'll fetch you. My best friend, Rachel, will be there too. 5 pm sharp. Wear something. I know this is scary detailed but it doesn't hurt, right? (Kurt)_

**(5:32 pm) **_Shit! I meant wear something 'casual'. Ugh, sometimes my mind went haywire. (Kurt)_

Blaine couldn't help but to let out a loud chuckle as he threw his phone on his bedside table before lying down, feeling excited for the concert.He thought about Kurt's text message as he began to think dirtily before pinching himself. He groaned as he rubbed his skin, standing up to take a shower before realizing something.

He has a whole lot of worksheets to mark and he hasn't even written anything.

He cursed loudly before dashing outside his room, grabbed his bag and ran back to his room. As fast as lightning, he did half of the papers before yawning. He took a break before knowing it was 6:45, another 45 minutes before school starts. While marking, he realized that his life now, is the same as how he lived his teenage years – but even better. Falling in love, parties, outings, movies, leaving his tasks to the last minute – just like teenage live. But without fights, without third parties, maybe Kallista, but she was too nice towards him for him to even hate her one dot. He heaved a sigh of happiness as he continued marking before having a quick wash and driving off to school. It's only two days ago since he saw Dylan, but he's already missing the little boy. Life's good so far, and he hoped that this was only 1% of it.

…

"I'm going to give you all a worksheet and please work in pairs!" Blaine said as he gave out the worksheet, seeing Dylan looking at him with huge, sad eyes, "Oh, okay, I will pair you all up!"

Blaine paired each and every one of his students, making Dylan work with Chrissy, so far the friendliest of them all. Blaine observed the two of them before a thought strucked his mind.

Chrissy looks very much like Kallista, and Dylan obviously looks like his own brother, which reminded Blaine of Kurt having a girlfriend.

Blaine's felt his heart getting heavy as he realized how much he likes Kurt in such a short time, and how much Kurt loves his girlfriend. At some point, he felt hopeless, knowing Kurt was a straight man, but on the bright side, Blaine loves the company of Kurt – no matter friends or something hopelessly more. Blaine shook the thoughts away as he continued teaching, praising Dylan more than the others and realizing that Dylan has bonded with Chrissy, and that seems like progress to Blaine. He smiled slightly, knowing that the little boy was slowly getting out from under his rock. He proceeded to teach the other subjects, before the bell rang, signaling recess time. Blaine sat on his chair to mark more papers before Dylan walked towards him, carrying a chair half his size.

"Whoa, Dylan, do you need help?" Blaine asked, standing up as he tried to help Dylan with the chair.

"I'm fine, I followed Bubba to the gym sometimes," Dylan said, before bursting into a really loud laugh.

That was the first laugh from him that Blaine has ever heard and it was contagious. Blaine chuckled along with the adorable boy.

"Anyways," Dylan said, taking a piece of paper out from his pants pocket, "Can I know some meanings I don't really understand."

"Sure, go ahead."

"What is phenomenal, stunning and… hm, amusing?"Dylan asked as he squinted at the small paper.

Blaine's eyes turned two round balls as he explained to Dylan, "Phenomenal means amazing, stunning means pretty for girls, handsome for boys, or good-looking for both, and amusing means funny. You know, funny people tell funny jokes?"

Dylan laughed at Blaine's unintended joke as he folded the paper back.

"Where'd you find the words, Dylan?" Blaine asked, wondering if this boy has been reading at home.

"I can't tell you!" Dylan laughed again.

"C'mon! I'm your best friend, right? And best friends tell secrets, you know?"

"Fine, but you can't tell Bubba," Dylan laughed, his eyes turning into one line, "Yesterday, when he was asleep, I went to have a drink in the kitchen before passing by his room, and I heard a noise. I went inside to find his phone vibrating non-stop."

Blaine nodded, encouraging him to go on, feeling weirdly eager to find out.

"I silently checked his phone to see a text from his best friend, whom you don't know, I think," Dylan giggled once more.

"What? Tell me!" Blaine laughed along, completely confused on what to be laughed about.

"Bubba was… I can't tell you this, Mr Anderson, it'll make him really embarassed!" Dylan chuckled once again, hitting the table.

"C'mon, I won't tell him, I won't!"

"Fine, okay, okay. He texted his friend to tell her how phenomenal, stunning and amusing you are," Dylan closed his eyes as he peeked at Blaine.

Blaine was stunned and speechless. Was Dylan making fun of him for having a crush on Kurt or what? But he couldn't have known about his hopeless crush. Blaine hadn't even told anyone. His heart beats faster as he was afraid if his secret was spilled by god knows what power. Besides, Dylan shouldn't have known about how normal it is for boys should love other boys, especially when his older brother is a straight man. He should find it queer, unless Kurt told him everything about respecting LGBT. None of this makes sense and Blaine realized that he was over-thinking as he heard Dylan talk.

"You're fooling around, Dylan."

"It's true, Mr Anderson! But it won't hurt if you don't believe me, though!" Dylan said again, but how normal the way he said it shows truth and no lies.

Blaine forced a choked giggle as he patted Dylan's head.

"Of course I believe you."

"I think Bubba really likes being your friend, Mr Anderson," Dylan smiled, his eyes shining brightly, "He used to be really sad, I think it's about my mommy and daddy, but ever since we had dinner, he's all smiles. I'm so happy that he's happy."

"I'm really happy that you all are happy too!" Blaine smiled, tears welling slightly before he wiped it away, "and your parents will be fine, Dylan."

"I hope so…"

They talked about different things they liked and disliked before the bell rang, showing signs of children starting to dash into classrooms for lessons. Blaine gave Dylan an encouraging nod before Dylan playfully winked at Blaine. Blaine smiled slightly as he taught the class, his heart nearly leaping out of his body. No matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind always diverted to the concert on Wednesday. He was so excited that nothing occupies his mind besides it. Furthermore, he was eager to meet this Rachel Kurt has been telling him about.

He did his usual routine in these 2 days as Tuesday ended pretty quick, getting Blaine to wonder how his life improved drastically. His relationship with Dylan was getting slightly more comfortable and his relationship with Kurt became undeniably better to best, but Blaine doesn't that Kurt did all these "brother dates" to actually cheer him up and persuade him to leave his past, creating a new bright life. Blaine thought he was secretly converting Kurt, but that was totally the opposite. Blaine sort of hated himself for making Kurt "gay" but the "magnet attraction" between them only made Blaine wanting to spend every second with Kurt.

Blaine's life could be described in only a few words – sleep, eat, bathe. homework, class and "dates". Blaine couldn't pull himself up to find his someone special, because his eyes are only available to Kurt, and in his heart, he knew things were becoming to the dangerous level because Kurt was straight and taken and probably already having marriage plans while he's 20 and stuck in his fantasy world. Blaine sighed deeply as he get into bed, half-hating the fact that he found a marvelous creature like Kurt, half-hoping that this miracle will last longer till eternity.

…

Wednesday passed quicker than 1 second for Blaine. He taught his everyday lessons, talked with Dylan, everything was as smooth as baby butt and once he blinked, he's already in front of his mirror, preparing for the concert as he combed his gelled hair. He put on his casual shirt as he received a call. He smirked at Kurt's name on his phone's screen as he answered the call. He was quickly interrupted before he could say a thing.

"Hey, Blaine, are you ready? I'm really excited to see your face, I heard from someone that you're a really handsome guy," a loud, girl's voice rang through the device as Blaine heard a scream.

"Goddammit, give me the phone!" Kurt's shrilled voice was heard at the background.

"Go away! I'm trying to talk to this amazing guy!" the girl laughed once again, emphasizing on the 'amazing'.

"You're so done, lady," Kurt's voice rung out again.

"Uh, is this Kallista?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence as he scrunched his nose, realizing that he won't have a night of Kurt all by himself.

"Oh, Blaine, can't you even differentiate my voice and Kal's?" the mysterious girl laughed.

"Hand the phone to Kurt, please."

"Seriously? You don't even know a possible guess for me?"

Then it strucked Blaine. Amazing, handsome, wasn't those words from Dylan? Then this must be the best friend Kurt had been telling him about. He laughed silently as he mentally hit himself for being clueless.

"You must be Rachel, sorry, I'm really stupid, I'm so so sorry," Blaine chuckled.

"It's fine, I'll forgive you since you're a really good-looking guy! I bet you're sexy too," Rachel giggled.

That was when Blaine heard Rachel's voice distant and soon, he was talking to Kurt.

"Err, B-Blaine, be outside in around 5 minutes, and don't even listen to one alphabet from this slut, she's high 24/7!" Kurt yelled into the phone due to Rachel's annoying laughter.

Blaine couldn't help but to laugh slightly at his adorableness. He choked out a small 'ok' as he hung up his call. The crazy call confirmed the truth that Dylan was saying, and Blaine couldn't deny that he's really happy at the fact that Kurt thought those way of him. Even thought it was only a friendship kind of describes, he still feels like someone. And even though he knew Rachel was annoying, he's thankful she answered his doubts. In 5 minutes, Blaine went out to find Kurt standing outside his car, with Rachel looking at him from inside. Kurt waved from afar as Blaine locked his front door, walking towards them. Kurt helped Blaine into the car on the passenger's seat as Rachel jumped happily behind.

"Blaine," Rachel giggled at the name, "You're really handsome, just as Kurt had described you."

Blaine saw Kurt tensed up angrily as he tried his best to focus on driving.

"Oh, thank you, but nah, I don't think I'm anything compared to Adam Levine," Blaine waved his hands dismissively.

"C'mon, he's not in Ohio," Rachel laughed again.

"Can you stop that?" Kurt broke the conversation as he pointed at the back.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking serious.

"Your laughter? It's annoying."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that the hottest man in Ohio is talking to me, not you," Rachel laughed again as Kurt growled slightly.

Was that genuine jealousy?

"Are you taken, Blaine?" Rachel asked again.

"Oh, yeah, about that, I'm actually-"

"He's seeing someone more class than you, Rachel. Forget trying to hit on him," Kurt gave Blaine an eye signal.

"Why on earth must all hottest guy must be taken, gay or a celebrity, to be honest," Rachel sighed at the back.

Blaine smiled a small smile. Yeah, Kurt, you totally have higher class than Rachel, Blaine thought before realizing that the trio had arrived at their destination.

…

"This is huuuuuuge!" Rachel exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT TOM?" Kurt screamed.

"DOUGIE! OH MY GOD, IT'S DOUGIE!" Kurt and Rachel screamed in unison as the both of them jumped up and down with their hands attached.

Blaine was in awe. The place was huge, one of his favorite bands is right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't forget to realize that there wasn't any space between him and Kurt. That was the second contact since Kurt last held Blaine's hand in the coffee shop on Sunday.

That night's concert will consist of Mcfly's newest albums, Memory Lane and Above the Noise, so the songs from that album were performed by them flawlessly. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel sang along, danced and even screamed out their names at some point. During I'll Be Your Man's performance, Blaine couldn't help but to stare at Kurt hopelessly, before Kurt returned a quick, awkward glance at him. They didn't even feel exhausted after two full hours of rocking. Kurt couldn't stop fangirling and Blaine couldn't stop admiring how cute Kurt was when he's all happy. Lastly, their famous hit, Love Is Easy, was the last song they will perform for the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, grab someone nearest to you! We're doing a Love Is Easy acoustic version and we need as many as possible couple to be slow dancing to this song! C'mon, I'll give you 5 minute!" Danny shouted into the microphone as he counted down to zero.

Blaine spun around furiously to find a lady stranger as he thought Rachel and Kurt could've been partners. Blaine looked at Rachel as he saw her winking at them before being dragged away by a tall, handsome man. Seconds after that, there was a gorgeous, brown-haired lady around her teens, asking Kurt permission before Blaine saw Kurt spun around to look at him from the corner of his eyes. When Kurt spun around to talk to the lady, Blaine couldn't help but to try to eavesdrop even though his heart breaks to guess that Kurt was going with another girl, and he's finally alone. All over again, just like the old times. Blaine decided to hide somewhere neither Kurt nor Rachel could see, and stand around the crowd, pretending to have a partner before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Seems like we have no other choices," Kurt said, looking around.

"A decent girl just asked you, Kurt, don't be silly," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm really going to let alone my best friend and go with someone I don't even know?" Kurt pfft-ed.

"No," Blaine shook his head, half amazed by the really kind words that escaped Kurt's mouth, "Don't do this to yourself, don't humiliate yourself. There are thousands of people we don't know in here and people would start thinking too far and everyone will judge you for who you aren't, Kurt."

"I wouldn't give up on my friend for other people, Blaine," Kurt said, gliding nearer to Blaine, "if it means being with my friend, then I would rather get judged by a handful of people in here."

"Are you sure? I-I mean, I'm really not forcing, it's not about me, it's about you," Blaine looked up slightly at Kurt's face, "You don't have to do this, Kurt."

"I don't have to, but I want to," Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes, "Just keep quiet and enjoy this night, alright?"

"But, Kurt," Blaine sighed, looking down, "Are you genuinely fine with this?"

Kurt ignored the question as he really slowly extended his arms as he coiled them on Blaine's neck. Blaine was utterly speechless. Was he dreaming? His face was slightly flushed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist really slowly, standing barely inches away, looking right into Kurt's eyes before Kurt changed his sight to the stage to prevent further tension. Before the music started, Blaine decided to say something before it's too late.

"If you don't feel really comfortable, you're allowed to let go of your grasp," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

They were both really near to each other. Blaine heard Kurt chuckled lightly as the music filled the room.

"To add, may the sweetest-from-stage-view couple win!" Dougie shouted as the silent place was filled with tune.

With that, the song came out, slow and steady as every soul in the room moved slowly. Blaine began moving slowly as Kurt followed suit, the silence between them unbearable yet calming and beautiful. They moved slowly to the rhythm, rather enjoying it. Blaine thought that this was the best moment of his life. Blaine heard Kurt hummed to the song as he grinned. Within 4 minutes, the music ended, and there were two spotlights above, moving about.

"Do not move yet, lovebirds," Tom's voice blasted through the microphone.

Blaine's cheeks flushed with red as he realized that Kurt's face was light pink. Blaine couldn't deny how perfectly adorable Kurt has been, during the song and after the song. Blaine looked at Kurt, half-forgetting the rest of the world as Kurt gave Blaine small glances and smiles. The two boys didn't realize something that made the two of them the most embarrassing pair in the world – they were enjoying each other's company as the spotlights stopped right above their heads, making them the center of attention.

Seconds later, they heard a bunch of 'aww' from around them as Blaine looked up immediately, both the boys letting go of each other at the exact same second and everyone had witnessed the rather small yet too sweet moment. Blaine looked up as he saw the bright lights, half-hating himself for admiring Kurt too obviously. Soon, Tom and Dougie headed towards them, leading them to the stage as everyone stayed silent before the boys heard Rachel's clear and loud voice from amongst the crowd. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes getting rounder when Tom and Dougie patted him, smiling. Whoa, today must be Kurt's lucky day, Blaine thought.

"Oh my god, guys, I swear they're just friends, but look at their chemistry!" Rachel shrieked loudly, "Kurt and Blaine! Kurt and Blaine!"

The crowd agreed as they murmured softly, making Blaine finally breathe normally again, relieved that Rachel made the comments. He guessed half of the people in the concert were homophobes, since the silent treatment occurred without Rachel's comment. After that one line from Rachel, the crowd cheered their names as Kurt and Blaine walked towards the stage, both didn't realize that they held each other's hands due to stage-frights, nervousness and the need of company. While walking up the stairs, Blaine glanced at Kurt, whom returned something really rare to Blaine.

A small yet obvious, god knows either a flirty, friendly or an assuring wink that made Blaine felt all tingly inside.

**A/N: **_Hey gorgeous readers! Follow me on my new twitter account for updates on this fanfiction: __** LoveIsEasyUPD**__. And follow my fan account too (Warning, I fangirl a lot.): __** Klainesorbed**__. Review your twitter usernames if you want a follow back :D And don't forget to favorite and review! :D I love you! Xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters in it but I do own this storyline fully.

Love Is Easy

Chapter 4

"To be really honest," Rachel jumped between Blaine and Kurt, "You guys are the sweetest pair ever! Even if both of you aren't a couple, I must admit, there's too much chemistry."

Blaine smiled at Rachel, and then at Kurt, who returned a small, crooked smile – just like Dylan's signature smile.

"Aren't you guys gonna say anything at all?" Rachel groaned.

"I'm tired, Rachel, just leave me alone," Kurt moaned.

Blaine sensed there was something that wasn't right.

Kurt got the feeling that Blaine liked him – which was true. Blaine had made it too obvious and every time the two of them went out, Kurt would never fail to catch Blaine staring at him at times, and Kurt was in a dilemma. He was half-happy that Blaine finally managed to catch up well with life, but on the other side, he was really afraid of what Blaine could make him feel towards him. Blaine is a really nice and gentle person, caring, funny, drop dead gorgeous and anything but imperfect. Yes, he's perfect in Kurt's eyes, and Kurt was really afraid of what might happen. He was afraid things might go overboard and things between him and Kallista could turn into misunderstandings. It's only in a matter of months before Kallista and him are going to arrange their wedding day, and Kurt planned not to destroy anything at all months before it. But when Blaine came into his life, he's confused, clueless and doubtful. And tonight was another addition to his mix-feelings. Kurt had confirmed with himself that he wasn't attracted to boys at all, but this guy makes him doubt about himself. To make it worse, Kallista hasn't been in contact with Kurt for 3 straight days and Kurt doesn't have a distraction to make him forget about his weird feelings for Blaine. Yet, Kurt still wondered what happened to his girlfriend.

Blaine decided to keep his mouth shut, wondering what was on Kurt's mind as he looked so difficult. The three of them hopped into the car, Kurt driving towards Rachel's house, as it was nearer. In 5 minutes, they reached Rachel's house.

"Aren't you guys gonna say your goodbye to me?" Rachel sighed sadly.

"You're just miles apart from me and Blaine, Rachel," Kurt said steadily.

Rachel sighed even louder, "I'm off to New York in 2 days. For 6 months."

That was when Kurt finally turned around, looking as baffled as ever.

"You didn't-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't wanna make you sad and depressed, Kurt. Your parents are in a critical condition, I don't wanna add to your burden," Rachel smiled sadly, "I promise I'll come back to you, and Blaine too."

"Well, you do now," Kurt yelled slightly, looking worried as ever.

"I'm sorry, okay, look, you have Blaine for company," Rachel forced an exclamation before jumping off the car, running towards her house, "I'm sorry, but I love you, Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt eyed Blaine slightly as he sighed loudly before exchanging hugs and kisses with Rachel.

"Take care, Rach," Blaine smiled, as he wrote his number on a piece of paper, "I'm glad I met you, so here, my number."

"Oh my god, thank you, Blaine," Rachel jumped slightly as she took the paper from Blaine, "Take care of each other, both of you."

…

It was a 30 minutes ride from Rachel's house to Blaine's as the boys stayed silent for 1 full minute, before Blaine broke it.

"Is there… anything wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked, gathering all his courage.

"No... Is there?" Kurt asked back.

"Don't pretend there's nothing wrong when there's obviously something you're hiding from me," Blaine asked seriously, "Tell me, Kurt."

"There's nothing wrong, don't try to find it, there's nothing."

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, can you stop? I'm trying to focus here."

"Kurt, please don't make me feel bad."

Blaine was out of words to say, but nonetheless, he still tried to find out from Kurt.

"Kurt, you're killing me," Blaine whispered.

"We're here." Kurt said, pasting his view on the road still.

"Kurt, stop-" Blaine said before he was cut off by Kurt.

"There's this thing I find it really difficult to settle, Blaine," Kurt sighed honestly, before getting out of the car.

Blaine exited the car too, to find Kurt standing right in front of him.

"Let me get this straight and honest. Since you're my friend, I don't want you to get hurt from anything at all," Kurt said, holding Blaine's forearm, "I have a girlfriend. It's my first and planned to be my last too. She's the best thing that happened to my life since my parents turned sick. And I don't wanna lose her. I never wanted to lose her."

"And Blaine, I think the best way to show her how I really feel, is to spend more time with her than anyone else, right?"

Blaine nodded, knowing slightly where this is going.

"Hence, I think we should stop hanging out for now," Kurt sighed, hoping that his nightmare of having another confused feeling would soon be over, "It's not intended, Blaine, I just, have, to spend more time with her, my family. I think we're slightly going over the line as friends. Sure, I like hanging out with you, that's the reason why we went out countless of times, but I think it has to stop-"

"And leave me alone?" Blaine asked, water surfacing his eyes, "Just like the old times? You said it yourself, Kurt, you don't leave your friends alone. You made me think that I have a good friend, someone who made me finally feel like a thing, someone who raised back my confidence, and this is what happened? Are you using me because you figured that you need a temporary friend?"

Blaine laughed sarcastically, forcing himself not to burst out crying. There were obvious tears in his eyes and Blaine couldn't stop them from rolling down his cheeks. Kurt tried to say something but his mind was blank. He couldn't think straight when looking at Blaine crying, real emotions shown on his face. It tears his heart apart but this was for the best. He couldn't possibly fall in stupid love anymore. He has Kallista and another second spent with Blaine could make everything into disaster.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you so much," Blaine finally cried out, looking at Kurt for the last time before running towards his house.

"Wait, wait, Blaine-" Kurt tried to grab Blaine's hands before he ran away.

Blaine opened the door as he closed the door shut, trying his best not to cry anymore but failed. He bawled his eyes out as he lay back on his door, wanting to sleep forever and never wake up.

Kurt kicked his vehicle as he mentally hated himself, fisting his car as he endured the pain he was feeling. He got into his car, trying his very best not to let a tear fall before he started lamenting on his steering wheel, feeling sorry for himself because he just hurt the feelings of his newest, perfectly found best friend. He just lost a great friend in less than a week, and it's all because of his selfish self.

…

"Bubba, did you go out with Mr Anderson yesterday?" Dylan asked as he appeared through the Hummel's household from school.

Kurt was still in a daze about what happened yesterday, as he tried finding an activity that could make him forget everything about what happened with Blaine. His heart aches deeper every time he thought about it, but he knew he had to try his best to erase the memories about the two of them. Kurt slipped into his jogging suit as he got ready for a run for long hours to clear his mind.

"Bubba, why aren't you talking!" Dylan screeched loudly that causes Kurt to turn furiously annoyed.

Kurt knew Kallista was witnessing the whole scene secretly but Kurt was too irritated to even care. If Kurt's ego wasn't this bad, he would've ran to Kallista since he hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"Just shut up and get to your room, it's none of your business!" Kurt yelled back at a terrified Dylan as Kurt immediately ran out of the house.

Kurt sighed loudly as he heard Dylan's annoying wails as he immediately ran to forget everything. He ran without focusing until he unintentionally reached Blaine's street, where he saw the dark house from a distance. He turned around, really tempted to check on his friend, yet he ignored his temptations as he sprinted back towards his house, tears started pouring down his face. He knew even how hard he tried, he knew Blaine would still be somewhere in his life, and he couldn't get rid of his memories. Blaine had become a huge part of his short life, and now there's no way for Kurt to forget about his only guy friend.

Kurt decided to take a stroll along the road as he tried his best not to look like he was crying. He went to a stationary vehicle as he looked into the mirror to see him as normal as ever, but with bottled up feelings in his inner side. He jogged back to his house, slightly sniffing as his breath was shaky. He knocked on the door before Kallista's emotionless face appears in front of him.

"Oh my god, where have you been, babe? I haven't seen you in ages and I'm really sorry for screaming at Dylan earlier, it's stress at work, I'm really pissed at my boss-"

"Just get in."

Kurt walked inside to find Dylan curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Kallista told Kurt to have a quick shower and Kurt was confused at the rush. Nonetheless, he did as he was told and he was dried up in a new piece of cloth in 10 minutes. Kallista was at the bed, daydreaming, not wearing anything but a really thin tank top.

"Oh my god, Kallista, are you serious? We t-talked about this, babe, and besides Dylan's in the house w-we can't, you know-" Kurt asked, covering his mouth as he gasped.

"I just wanted to talk."

Kurt sighed awkwardly as he proceeded to sit beside Kallista. Kallista immediately expressed what she was feeling for a long time.

"Kurt, you know that, one of these days, were my days, right?" Kallista sighed.

"W-What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"My birthday was on Monday," Kallista forced a smile.

Kurt was too speechless. How the hell could he forget his girlfriend's birthday? He was officially the person who hated themselves the most right now and he couldn't forgive himself.

"Darn it, I'm really sorry, Kallista, I've been really busy and I just-"

"It's lucky that you're busy hanging out with Blaine. A nice person, a charming guy, a protective being. You're really lucky it's him, Kurt."

"I get it, Kal, I get it you're mad at me for leaving you alone now but everything's fine now," Kurt desperately find the suitable words, "We can spend every second of our lives together, just chilling as 'us' and I already told Blaine about it. There's not gonna be anyone that's going to get between us. I promise."

"What?" Kallista asked, scrunching her eyebrows together, confused, "You told Blaine off?"

"Yes, and that will be the end of it. I promise, Kal, I'll do anything for you," Kurt said, scooting nearer.

Kallista was silence for a while.

"And what did he say?" Kallista asked again, recalling what Kurt told her about Blaine being totally lonely before he met the three of them.

"Well, to be honest, he was really upset, and he… he cried. B-But it's fine, as we know, he's a strong man, he will move on soon enough."

That was when Kallista shoved Kurt away as she glared deeply at him.

"Kal? KALLISTA, CALM DOWN-"

"This is way too much," Kallista shook her head as she stood up, carrying her bag, "Firstly, you hurt my feelings bad enough for abandoning me. Secondly, you left Blaine? You came to his life, helped him up and pushed him back to the ground? Thirdly, you dared, you… dared, screaming in front of your own little brother's face."

"I did this all, for you. For us. I knew you didn't feel good at all when I spent every second of every day with Blaine, and when I did find a solution, you do this to me?"

"I don't remember falling in love with someone so ignorant, selfish and heartless. I remembered a loving, friendly guy who used to be the person whom everyone looked up to. But I think he's gone. He wouldn't leave his girlfriend alone. He wouldn't have left his best friend hanging alone when he knew in his heart that his best friend was in need of company the most. The perfect guy I met 5 years ago wouldn't have screamed in his brother's face because of his ego," Kallista's face was fuming as she shook her head again.

"Then if everything I did is wrong, what should I have done, Kal!? I'm out of ideas and when I got up with one, you don't appreciate it?" Kurt yelled slightly.

"You aren't that stupid to do all those things, Kurt!" Kallista yelled into Kurt's face.

"You made me lose my mind! You don't know what I've gone through and you're just pretending to understand! If I knew from start that you aren't gonna appreciate all the difficult things I did for you, I would've just spent every second of my life with Blaine because he's far more understanding than you ever are to me!" Kurt shouted back at Kallista.

Kallista's mouth curved even wider than before as tears began trailing down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kal, I didn't-"

"You said enough," Kallista shook her head as she grabbed her bag, "You're a monster, Kurt. You don't deserve anyone at all. This has all been a lie to me. Thank god he saved me before I even get engaged with you. Don't call me because you need help with Dylan or your parents. We're done."

With that, Kallista ran out of the house and Kurt knew that that was the last he will ever see of her.

Yes, Kurt is the kind of person who's really careless of his own self and he's the type of guy who only have eyes for the ones he loves, which is Kallista. Hence, he did everything he could for her without realizing he had hurt many other people's feelings. And that causes him to hate himself more than anyone could.

"You don't know what I've gone through for you,Kal, you will never know what hell I've gone through…" Kurt cried, sobbing in his hands, as he thought about all the feelings bottled up in him as he hoped Kallista would somehow have an idea about it all.

…

"Bubba…" Dylan's voice perked Kurt up from his crouching structure as Dylan ran and glued himself to Kurt's chest, "What happened?"

"Nothing, boy, everything's fine," Kurt rubbed the smaller boy's head as he forced a smile, knowing it isn't the best for Dylan to know anything about this yet.

"I heard you and Kallista shouting," Dylan said, his eyes glistening under the dim room.

"I know, she was just, err, in a rush. She had an emergency at work," Kurt sighed, knowing that Dylan wouldn't know much about what he originally intended to do for Kallista.

"B-But why are you crying?" Dylan asked again, looking up at his older brother.

"It's fine, I just cut myself really deep, it will be okay sooner enough," Kurt forced a smile again, "I'm really sorry for being the bad guy just now."

"You're never a bad person in my eyes, Bubba, even if you yelled at me earlier on. I'll still love you."

The statement that came out from the smaller boy's mouth made Kurt wished that Kallista was more to Dylan's optimistic attitude than she already is.

**A/N: **_Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, but it's because I hate it when someone misunderstood Kurt :( Hopefully it will get better by chapter so please review! :D If I can write fast enough, I will update twice a week instead of only Thursdays :D So, please stay tune and enjoy this rollercoaster ride Xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters in it but I do own this storyline fully.

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the really nice reviews guys! I couldn't thank you all enough, to be honest :D And a really big shout out to Felicia for being the person who supports me and push me further to continue this fanfic ;) I love you! Oh, and there's also a 'question review' by my other favorite person, Marianne :D It was: __Has Kurt always been straight? Is he now figuring out that he is gay?_

_And yes. Kurt is straight but Blaine's appearance in his life made him confused about his sexuality right now because Blaine had been a really kind gentleman towards him. And Blaine made Kurt have some sort of mix-feelings ;)_

_Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D_

Love Is Easy

Chapter 5

"Please pick up, Rachel, pick up," Kurt begged silently as he paced his room with his phone, after tucking Dylan into bed.

Seconds later, a cheerful voice rang out from the speaker.

"Hey, Kurt! I'm getting into the train in the morning at 8, I'm sooo excited!" Rachel exclaimed, "So, what's up with the call?"

Kurt's intention was broken. Rachel's happy and delighted voice made Kurt felt guilty to ruin it. Maybe this is the first part to the 'don't ruin other people's life' progress.

"Ooh, well, I was just about to wish you the biggest 'have fun' a best friend could!" Kurt faked a happy tone, "We won't be seeing each other for centuries, you know?"

"Hah, yeah, that's right," Rachel agreed, sensing something was up, "Really? Called me at 3 a.m. just for this?"

"Why not? I'm insomniac these days," Kurt laughed.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?" Rachel asked, scrunching her nose, "You know what? The way you talk right now is exactly the same way when you found out that your crush was going out with another guy during senior year."

"I'm fine, I was just about to go to bed after I called you so yeah, goodnight," Kurt sighed.

"You said you were insomniac-"

"That was supposed to be an inside joke," Kurt chuckled.

"Okaaaaay?"

"Okay, goodnight loveyabye."

"Kur-" With that, Kurt ended the call and threw it harshly to the wall, before bursting into tears.

He couldn't stay all night talking to Rachel. He envied Rachel for a great life with a family who understood her so well. Talking to Rachel would only mean more jealousy, and he wouldn't want that. Kurt thought about Blaine, wondering what was he doing right now, and he prayed with all his heart that Blaine was finally okay. Kurt buried himself under his blanket, before getting into a deep slumber.

…

Ring! Ring!

Kurt didn't hear a single sound at all.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Kurt fell deeper in his sleep.

Ring! Ring!

That was the last of them. It was 6:45 in the morning and Kurt hadn't stirred from his sleep. Kurt slept for another half an hour since the phone rang before he saw Dylan standing right beside him.

"Bubba… Bubba, I'm going to be late for school!" Dylan shook him vigorously, "Mr Anderson would be mad! If he comes…"

Kurt shook his head as he frowned slightly because of the sunlight, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Kurt glanced at the time as he saw 7:15 am glowing by his bedside table. He instantly jumped out of bed as he grabbed his coat, and rushed out of the house.

"C'mon, Dylan, be quicker!" Kurt said, worried.

"Fine!"

In 5 minutes, they were both crammed in the vehicle as they proceeded to school. While driving, Kurt checked his missed calls to find over 20 calls missed. Without realization, Dylan had already got out of the vehicle without saying goodbye, running towards his school as Kurt scrolled through the list of people.

_An anonymous number called 3 times, Rachel called the rest._

Kurt immediately called Rachel, wondering what was wrong before starting up his engine.

"Hello?" Kurt called out, "Rachel, is that you?"

There was a deafening silence, followed by a sniff.

"Rachel!? Where are you!? What is going on!?" Kurt yelled into the phone.

There was another silence. What the hell is going on?

"RACHEL! TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU, RIGHT NOW," Kurt yelled again.

"K-Kurt…" Rachel's voice was shaky, "P-Please be f-fast, go to the h-hospital now."

"W-what? Rachel! Please speak clearly, I don't understand," Kurt yelled again.

"K-Kindred. Please be fast," Rachel cried into the phone.

With that, the call was hung up, and Kurt was even more worried than ever.

Wait, isn't Kindred, the hospital my parents were in? Kurt silently thought.

He immediately drove off to his destination as his heart was pounding vigorously. Slight sweat started forming on his forehead as he kept thinking about what was wrong. When he reached the hospital, he saw Rachel on the entrance, pacing up and down.

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted from far, "What is wrong?"

Rachel ignored the question as she jumped into Kurt's arms. She hugged Kurt like her life depends on it.

"You're scaring me, Rachel! Please tell me what's going on?"

"I-It's your mom," Rachel wiped away her tears, "S-She's, she's gone. T-This morning. The hospital tried calling you, but you didn't p-pick up."

With that, Rachel pasted herself back onto Kurt's chest as she cried on his shirt. Kurt felt his body weak. He could faint any moment as he regretted all his life. He hadn't even say goodbye to his mom. At least properly. The last time Kurt had talked with his mother was when Kurt was complaining to her about Kallista. And it wasn't at all pleasant. He remembered that very night really well, he was having his sour face on while his mother continued giving him kind smiles and advise, and Kurt hated himself for having the last moment on Earth with his mother that way.

"Her funeral will be held tomorrow. I'm really sorry, Kurt, I-I love her so much, I still can't believe this happening. She was always so strong."

"It's fine, Rachel. Get on the train, it's gonna go soon. I'll settle everything, don't worry," Kurt put on his bravest face, even though his soul inside was tearing apart, worse than anyone could've imagined.

"Nothing's f-fine, and I'm staying, Kurt. I-I won't let you go in times like this; the train can be delayed, anyways."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Don't. Just go, Rachel, it will do me much good. I need some alone time right now."

"But-"

"It's okay, I'll be okay," Kurt knew his tears would soon be bursting through his eyes as he forced it back inside for the last seconds, before running away from Rachel and into the hospital, his face already half-filled with tears.

…

Kurt was in the hospital's bathroom as he leaned on the sink, cupping his face with his hands as he sobbed, not caring if anyone passed by him. His mother is gone. The woman who had been so strong in his life is gone. His mind was full of the memories of her as he regretted every second of his life for not being enough for her. Not spending enough time with her. Not giving her enough happiness while she still existed. And for making her last conversation with him a spiteful one.

Kurt needed someone right now and his mind immediately diverted to Kallista. If she's still here, she would've cuddled him in her arms as he sobbed his eyes out, while listening to her soft words, trying to calm him down. He wiped his tears before realizing they weren't going to stop flowing, before bursting into another loud weep. He already planned to stay silent in the bathroom till he was finally ready to come out, probably at night when everything was quiet.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes shot up at the voice from afar. Is that Rachel?

"Kurt, where are you!?"

Kurt wiped his tears as he got into one of the empty cubicles, before he heard the door opening. Each of the cubicles was heard opened and Kurt became more and more terrified as he heard the 3rd door swinging.

"Kurt, I know you're in there, please come out," the voice spoke again.

The voice was unmistakably Blaine's. But how did Blaine find out that he was here?

Kurt unlocked the door carefully as he slowly went out, to reveal the man he missed a lot. Blaine eyed him, his expression showed pure worry. Kurt began sobbing again, his hands over his face as he hunched, not long after he felt two strong yet comforting arms around him. He couldn't asked anything else than this comfort, and he didn't realize that he was sobbing on Blaine's left shoulder.

"It's okay, it's fine, I'm here for you," Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear as he rubbed Kurt's back affectionately.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry for hurting you physically and emotionally and I'm sorry for being really stupid, selfish and ignorant and you don't have to forgive me if you want to, I'm just sorry because I'm the bad guy and you have no rights to feel that way ever, I'm just really, really sorry for-"

Blaine pasted his finger onto Kurt's wet lips as he stared straight into Kurt's puffy eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Blaine said simply, "I always will."

"Blaine-"

"Let's just take a moment to forget about everything you did," Blaine smiled reassuringly at Kurt, "It's gonna be alright."

"My mom," Kurt cried again, "I didn't make a last good impression of myself when we last talked. I feel really bad for it. I regret it so much. She must really hate me and there's nowhere for me to tell her anymore."

"She loves you as much as you love her right now," Blaine smiled sadly as he took Kurt's hand and placed it on his heart, "She will always be here right in your heart and she'll still be witnessing all the success and happiness you felt. She'll always be smiling down for you and she doesn't want you to get sad because of her. She wants you to move on."

Kurt was speechless as he recalled back about all his mom's compliments and encouragements as a small, sad smile formed on his lips.

"She really does?" Kurt asked again.

"I promise she does," Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's arm as he rubbed it reassuringly, "And I'll always be here if you're having doubts about it."

There was brief silence for a moment as Kurt thanked whoever made Blaine to come down and pacify him. If he didn't appear, Kurt wouldn't know what stunts could he had done to himself by now. That was when he realized that his father was still alive.

"Blaine, I have to see my dad," Kurt's eyes rounded a huge circle.

"I'll accompany you there."

With that, Blaine patted Kurt's back as they walked towards Kurt's father's ward.

…

"Doctor, is my dad okay?"

"He was at the first stage of cancer when he was being diagnosed," the doctor explained, "he just went through an operation and gladly, we managed to cure it before it became even more critical."

Kurt clapped his mouth with both of his hands as he felt really happy for once.

"Can I see him?"

"He should be awake by now," the doctor smiled at Kurt as Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine returned it with one of his warm smiles as the two boys went into the room to find Kurt's dad already sitting down with a nurse by his side.

"Dad?"

His father spun around to look at Kurt before a small grin appeared on his face.

"M-My boy..."

Kurt ran over to his dad as he pulled him into a great hug. Blaine heard Kurt squealed excitedly as he shared a long, loving moment with his dad. After they pulled away, Blaine decided to shake Kurt's father's hand.

"Who's this kid, Kurt?"

"He's Blaine," Kurt smiled proudly.

"Surname? I've got a friend with a son named Blaine too."

Kurt eyed Blaine, alarmed as ever.

"I-I'm an Anderson," Blaine stammered.

Kurt silently hoped that Blaine wasn't the person.

"Nope, not Anderson," Kurt's father chuckled, "Call me Burt. It won't hurt, right?"

Kurt heaved a huge, silent sigh of relief as he smiled. His father is here, and he will make everything fine. Kurt couldn't help but to stare at his sunshine for a long time while Blaine and Burt talked. That was when a though occurred him. Does his father know about his mother?

"Um, dad?"

"Yes son?" Burt laughed at Blaine's joke as he changed his glance towards Kurt.

"D-Do you know about… mom?" Kurt felt a heavy pain in his chest as he said those words.

"Of course, kid, I was the last person to talk to her before she left," Burt said.

Kurt was speechless. He didn't want to add to the tension so he decided to keep quiet, before Burt spoke up.

"She was happy when she slowly stopped breathing. I know it from heart because she kept doing those funny faces when she's happy. She told me she felt pain, but knowing everything was perfectly happy in our lives made her go peacefully," Burt explained, shedding a tear, "Her last word was your name, Kurt. And I'm still figuring out what was she going to tell me about you. But all the time, she was smiling and it was the happiest of her since she got sick. I knew what she was going to say about you is something positive."

Kurt couldn't help but to smile slightly at the thought of his mother's funny faces when she was happy. The first time he witnessed that face was when he got a full mark on his first test in primary school. That was when Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with the nurse.

"I'm sorry but Mr Hummel has to have his breakfast right now. Visiting hours will resume after 5 p.m.," the nurse politely smiled.

"O-Oh, yeah, sure I'll get going now," Kurt nodded as he went towards his dad to give him another huge hug, "I'll see you later, dad."

Burt gave a nod as the nurse waited for the two boys by the door.

"See you, Burt, and hope you have a speedy recovery," Blaine said as he shook Burt's hands.

Soon, they were both outside of the room as the nurse slowly closed the door behind them.

"Let me drive you home, Kurt," Blaine offered, sensing that Kurt wouldn't have the mood to drive after his special person left him.

Kurt nodded gratefully at Blaine as he decided to leave his car here and taking it another day.

…

It was a long ride from the hospital to Kurt's house and it took nearly an hour to reach with all the traffic jams. Kurt had long fallen asleep and Blaine felt awkward to wake him up – he didn't know what way Kurt preferred to be wakened up.

Blaine nudged Kurt slightly, before getting a small grunt as a reply. Blaine went nearer to Kurt as he heard a small snore from his mouth. Blaine chuckled slightly. He looked at the time to show an 11:15 a.m.. Blaine tapped Kurt slightly as Kurt frowned, totally ignoring Blaine.

"Do I even have a choice, Kurt?" Blaine shook his head as he sighed.

Blaine exited his car as he went to the opposite side and opened Kurt's side of the car. He slowly placed his left arm on Kurt's spine as he wriggled his right arm onto Kurt' knees. Kurt was nearly the same weight as him so Blaine had to gather up a lot of energy to carry the taller man. He tried scooping Kurt's keys before he heard a small voice.

"Let me help you, Mr Anderson," Dylan surfaced from the stairway, as he unclasped Kurt's key and opened the door.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, panting.

Blaine couldn't deny that he hoped that Dylan wasn't home early so that he could stay this way forever while breathing in Kurt's scent. Blaine entered the house together with Dylan as he laid Kurt on the couch, who was stirring slightly.

"Why are you home early, Dylan?" Blaine asked, panting again as his perspiration rolled down his forehead.

"Today's our school's 20th anniversary, didn't you know?" Dylan said, locking the door.

"Wait, I haven't closed my car's door!" Blaine shout out.

"I did already."

Blaine mouthed a small thank you at Dylan as he saw Kurt moving again. Then, Blaine got an idea. He doesn't know whether it will make Kurt's burden lessen a little bit or would it make Kurt even more troubled but he decided to try it out to burn time. He took Dylan into his room as Blaine tried finding the first word to start explaining to the clueless little boy. He knew it will take a long time.

"What would you feel if your parents aren't gonna make it? If."

…

Kurt woke up due to the bright sunlight that came streaming from the living room's window. He rubbed his eyes vigorously as he realized he was already at home. Funny how he didn't remembered walking to the house. Wait, was everything a dream? He thought everything was a nightmare until he saw Blaine walking towards him.

"Hey, good afternoon," Blaine said as he took a sit beside Kurt.

"Oh, hey. What happened?" Kurt frowned.

"Things happened while you slept. I had no choice but to carry you into the house. Luckily your little brother was here," Blaine shrugged.

"Y-You carried me? H-How is that even possible," Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine's still throbbing biceps.

"Let's just pretend I have magic no one can resist," Blaine winked playfully, in an attempt to make Kurt laugh after the horrible news.

Kurt chuckled slightly, a small dimple forming on his left cheek. Blaine couldn't stop staring at how adorable the man opposite him is.

"Anyway, I knew about where were you earlier on because Rachel called me. She said she didn't have any more time left to comfort you since she has to leave for New York," Blaine explained, "Still got me wondering why she didn't call Kallista though, she would've been a better consoler than me."

"She might have called her but she wouldn't pick up," Kurt said with an emotionless face, his mind drifting off to his ex.

"H-Huh?"

Kurt knew that one word from Blaine's mouth was another word for 'Would you care to explain?' and so he did. But before that, he took a deep, shaky breath as he tried his best not to let his tears spill. This week had been the worst of all.

"She left me. Just yesterday," Kurt said it in one breath, before small tears formed on his eyes, "She was angry I abandoned her just to spend time with you and when I realized about it, I decided to stop hanging out with you, remember? But she wasn't so pleased about it. She thought I was selfish for leaving my friend alone but what she didn't understand is that I did everything just for her."

Kurt couldn't control his emotion anymore. He knew if he didn't stop explaining, his face would just be the exact same when he was sobbing the night he fought with Blaine. The two boys didn't know that Dylan was silently listening to them, not making any sound at all.

"Dylan doesn't know yet. I don't know how is he going to handle the fact that his mother passed away and his future aunt leaving us. I just d-don't know what to do anymore, Blaine. I can't handle this anymore. I don't want him to feel miserable, he's only a small kid."

Blaine was so close to just lean in towards Kurt to give him a small, comforting kiss, seeing Kurt in the worse state anyone could be in but he was in the right part of his mind, reminding himself that it wasn't the best time. Blaine slowly extended his hand to give a stupid pat on Kurt's thigh.

"Help me, Blaine. I'm clueless, you're even stronger than I am, you survived three whole years without your parents and the love of your life, I'm just a stupid man who has no direction in his life and I can barely survive my first downs in my life."

"You're never stupid, Kurt. You're everything but stupid," Blaine spoke up, "Look at me. You have to stay strong. For yourself, for Dylan and for your father. Dylan needs you. You just have to wait for all this to subside and move on. Your mom is in a better place now, and you should be happy for her. She won't want to see you crying, she wants you to stay strong and move on. You had the best time of your life spent with her, and that's that. You have to create new memories. You can't hurt yourself again and again, Kurt. Trust me, everything will be alright sooner or later. I've gone through this before."

"I'm not as strong as you…"

"Yes you are, you just have to remain strong to finally know the strength you're hiding," Blaine said, placing Kurt's hands on Kurt's beating heart, "You feel that, You feel that beating, don't you?"

Kurt nodded slightly, swallowing the painful lump on his throat.

"Every beat counts as how many times you've stayed strong. And the longer it goes, the stronger you are," Blaine smiled sadly, "And wonderfully, it has been beating for 21 years straight. After what you have gone through the past years, you aren't going to give up, are you? You have to believe in yourself, Kurt, you're the strongest man I've ever met."

With that, Kurt whispered a small 'thank you so much' as he pulled Blaine into a warm embrace as Blaine smiled, rubbing his best friend's back. Kurt pulled away as he wiped off the debris of his tears, trying his best to breathe without making weird noises.

"I-I still don't know how to tell Dylan about his mom," Kurt sighed, before a tear rolled down his cheeks again, "I just can't face facts right now. Every time I think about it, I will never stop crying. And then there's me, hoping that Dylan won't be sad about it when I'm already a huge ball of mess."

"Nope, you don't have to worry about it," Blaine smiled, avoiding eye contact with Kurt, "I already told him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters in it but I do own this storyline fully.

Love Is Easy

Chapter 6

The next day was the longest day he ever experienced for Kurt. He pretended a smile at every people and relatives who came to him, saying all sort of encouraging and positive words about his mother. Kurt was packing things up before he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Um, hey, Kurt," the voice said.

Kurt turned around to find Kallista right in front of him, with a sad smile.

"Oh, hi, didn't see you there," Kurt laughed awkwardly.

Behind her, Kurt saw Blaine giving him a thumbs up.

"I just wanna send you my deepest condolence. I know, I know we aren't an item anymore, but I just wanna say how sweet your mother was and I wouldn't want to hurt her son," Kallista smiled, "You're my best friend, Kurt."

"Yeah, you're mine too," Kurt replied.

"I'll just go now, alright? And good luck on your future endeavors," Kallista eyed Kurt sadly, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt nodded, trying not to let Kallista affect his emotions. He was on the verge of crying and he couldn't possibly embarrass himself in front of people. He continued packing things up, his feelings getting better of him as he forced his tears back in, wondering what has he done wrong that he deserved all of this. He packed his stuff in 30 minutes; place a bouquet of tulips on his mother's grave as he waddled his way towards Blaine.

"My work here is done," Kurt told.

"Good," Blaine nodded, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I should be, in a matter of time," Kurt smiled, "I didn't really have plenty of time to express my gratitude to you for being by my side all these while even though I already hurt your feelings enough."

"You never did hurt my feelings intentionally, I know what you're going through," Blaine explained.

"But you cried…"

"That was because I thought I was going to lose you forever," Blaine smiled, "but nope, here you are, right beside me. So everything was fine after all."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, thinking how would a human being as soft-hearted as Blaine would be roaming in this planet, especially in Ohio. And even more surprising, Blaine was his best friend. Maybe slightly more. While they smiled at each other, Dylan crept behind them slowly, with a disastrous face a little kid could have.

"Bubba, let's go home. I can't stand it here anymore," Dylan pouted sadly.

"What's wrong, boy?" Kurt asked, crouching down as he held both of Dylan's arms.

"I'm sick of looking at my friends with their parents with them. I just wanna go home," Dylan moaned again.

Kurt nodded understandingly as he pulled a bad mood Dylan up.

"Dylan, c'mere," Blaine said, offering a piggyback as he sensed exhaustion in Dylan's eyes.

Dylan gladly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine stood up, with Dylan's head lying on Blaine's back as Blaine secured his arms on Dylan's back. Kurt eyed Blaine in awe as he looked at how comfortable Dylan was on top of Blaine.

"Let's go, Kurt," Blaine let out a smirk.

…

"It's been a long day," Kurt sighed as he lay himself on the couch, "I'm so tire out. Furthermore we have to visit my dad later on."

"Does Mr Hummel need a massage?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"You're not my maid, Blaine, so stop being so formal around me and act like normal people," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I just want you to feel comfortable," Blaine chuckled.

"Well, there's you in here, that's a great comfort already," Kurt said, closing his eyes.

Blaine stared at Kurt's pale face, reflecting the sunlight that came in from the window. When is the right time finally confide in him? Blaine thought silently. He secretly sighed as he had the urge to tell Kurt about his repressed feelings towards him, but chickened out every time Kurt said something. He couldn't possibly ruin his friendship with Kurt again with his stupid words after the last encounter. Blaine was busy daydreaming before he felt the need to go to the bathroom. Leaving an idle Kurt, he crept his way towards the bathroom in the kitchen. He saw Dylan in front of the fridge, digging for snacks as he called out to him.

"Dylan, can I use this bathroom?" Blaine asked.

"Yep."

Blaine nodded as he opened the door, making a small creaking sound before he closed the door again behind him. He unzipped his pants as he wriggled, couldn't hold it any longer. He relieved himself slowly, not making any awkward noises. That was when he heard Kurt's voice from the kitchen.

"Where's Blaine, Dylan?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I think he went out for a while," Dylan said.

What the hell, Dylan?

"Oh, when he comes back tell him I'm using the bathroom."

"Sure!" Dylan's giggle was so clear to Blaine's ear.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Blaine wasn't going to cut off his relieving session just there! He was trying his best to fasten the process when he heard the door open. Too freaking late, Anderson!

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine and Kurt yelled at the exact same time as Blaine heard the door closed again with a loud bang.

"Dylan, you're a sick little brat, you deserve the biggest spank of your life, and I'm so doing that right now!" Kurt's voice was so loud Blaine thought Kurt was screaming right in his ears.

Blaine couldn't help but to laugh silently, his whole body vibrating as he zipped up his pants, flushing the toilet. He couldn't maintain his laughter, the scene was too funny. He got out of the toilet to find Kurt handcuffing his younger brother with his handcuff toys as he tied both of his legs with a thick, long string. Dylan was wriggling and shouting all along. Blaine decided he could help Kurt punish the little boy too. He grabbed a tape as he taped it across Dylan's mouth.

"Serves you right! That'll teach you a lesson!" Kurt taunted.

Wait, is he blushing? His face was an obvious red by now.

"I'm really sorry, Blaine, I really hate it when people do that," Kurt blinked his eyes furiously.

"It's fine, there's a lot of such encounters during my high school years, I'm pretty used to it," Blaine chuckled, thinking about how Kurt screamed earlier on.

"But still, Dylan has to stop," Kurt eyed his little brother, who was still on the floor, soaked with sweat.

"I think he had enough," Blaine laughed again.

Kurt groaned as the two of them began freeing Dylan from his kidnap structure. The tape was the last one to be torn off.

"I-I'm breathless…" Dylan panted.

"Of course you are," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Bubba?"

"What!"

"Did you see anything just now?" Dylan wriggled his eyebrows as Kurt slapped his cheeks lightly.

"Dylan!"

"It's not my fault! I forgot where Mr Anderson went just now!" Dylan shrugged innocently.

"You have to erase all that stuff off your mind right, now!"

"It's just part of growing up, Kurt," Blaine laughed heartily, "Go to your room, Dylan."

With that, Dylan ran up to his room, laughing at himself. Kurt and Blaine awkwardly stood beside each other, feeling embarrassed of the experience.

"I hate tensions." Kurt broke the silence.

"Me too." Blaine agreed.

"Then why are we having one?"

"I don't know."

"It's weird how I suddenly felt cheered up when it was just an hour ago since the funeral."

"Thanks to me?"

"Thanks to you."

Blaine sighed. His small, hopeless crush on Kurt is getting unbearable. He just wanted to let it all out right this moment but he couldn't seem to push himself towards it. It hurts to know he was friendzoned by Kurt, and it hurts every single time he looked at Kurt. How much he wanted to touch him, to smell him, to just get comfortable with him. But it seems so difficult to just confess to Kurt.

"You wanna watch something horror? I'm craving." Kurt broke the silence.

"I'm yes to anything."

Kurt went to switch off all the lights before closing all the windows, letting only a slight hint of sunshine in so that they were both surrounded by pre-darkness. After the both of them sat on the couch, Blaine thought that it was the best time to say it. Kurt was fumbling with the TV remote, and he didn't even realize that Blaine was staring at him. Blaine gathered every single courage and bravery in his soul, as he coughed slightly, trying to grab Kurt's attention. Unfortunately, the remote was much more interesting than Blaine to Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Just wait a second, the battery's a little bit crazy sometimes."

"Kurt."

"Just a little more, I'm just gonna-"

Blaine took the remote as he placed it away from Kurt.

"I was just about to press the on button!"

"Listen, that can wait," Blaine waved his hand dismissively at the TV remote as he looked into Kurt's shining, glasz eyes, "I wanna tell you something that I've been keeping inside of me for so long."

Kurt was speechless. He had no idea where this was going and he's got a feeling that it's something really deep and private.

"I met this guy, someone who made me feel things I never did before. And it hurts to think that he's everything but available for someone like me. He makes my heart pumps so fast, and every time I see him, every time I land my eyes on him, I felt nothing but sparks through my veins and tingles through my body," Blaine said with so much emotions, "He's the first guy that ever made me feel this way, and it hurts so much, waiting for the time to confess but chickening out at the last minute after everything was perfectly settled. I'm too afraid to ruin our relation as friends, just because of the words I said that made him uncomfortable. What should I do, Kurt?"

Kurt spent a short 5 seconds before speaking up.

"Are both of you close?"

"Very much," Blaine said before adding other words to make it unobvious, "U-Until I found you, though. Then we don't really talk very much. Besides, he's also really busy these days."

Kurt nodded, "Is he gay, too?"

Blaine shook his head slightly, avoiding any slight eye contacts with Kurt.

"You can always take him for walks, or shop together, or even grab lunch together. That always bonded two person perfectly."

"I did all that, I really did, I spent every single second of every day with him," Blaine confessed.

"Have you showed signs of you liking him before? Does he know?"

"I did, a little bit, and he pretty much knows it, but I don't think he's sure completely."

"Is he okay with that? Like, does he continue hanging out with you often, even if he partly knew that you're having a crush on him?"

"He does. He doesn't even show signs of disgust or discomfort when we were talking or just chilling around. That's what makes me like him even more – he doesn't judge me. He accepts me for whatever I am and I just really, really like him."

"Then you should do the first thing everyone does when they like someone – confess. Don't be discouraged by his facial expressions because you don't know what he's hiding inside. He may like you back, and if you back down, you'll just lose your chance," Kurt said seriously, his face showing no signs of nothing, "You have to do everything to get the love of your life."

Blaine lingered on with the silence that followed Kurt's sentences. Why would Kurt take so long to realize that he was talking about him?

"Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not. I'm never okay," Blaine sighed, looking at his feet.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"Everything!"

"Blaine, you can tell me any-"

Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. He turned towards Kurt to see his worried face, his lips curled into a perfect shape for Blaine to plant a kiss on. He slowly grabbed Kurt's chin as he lean in, pasting his lips onto the taller man's, as he tasted Kurt's lips for the first time – a mixture of perfection and lust. He placed both of his hands on Kurt's jaw, hoping for a reply. He thought Kurt officially hated him until he felt Kurt's hands slowly gliding up his torso, and Kurt's lips began moving in the same pace as Blaine's. The two of them didn't realize that they already occupied the whole 3-seats couch. Blaine broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen as Kurt slowly pulled away from the contact.

"I didn't have any idea y-you were talking about… m-me."

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt, I-I… I-It was just, I-"

Kurt placed his index finger on Blaine's lips as he looked into his eyes. Shadowy and dark.

"D-Don't be. I'm not mad," Kurt whispered, his lips barely an inch away from Blaine's, "I never kissed a guy before. And I've never… dreamt of doing it."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, which reminded him of the diamonds his mother used to tell him about when he was younger. He desperately tried to find an answer in Kurt's eyes, thinking that maybe it was a bad idea after all. His heart aches at Kurt's last sentence as he thought his life was over until Kurt slowly broke the silence.

"I-I never thought I could ever admit it, but I-I think I really… like it."

Blaine leaned in for another passionate kiss, exploring every part of Kurt's mouth, pushing all the feelings inside of him out into the kiss as Kurt's legs tensed up by itself due to the slight force given by Blaine as he sloppily rubbed Blaine's back.

"You're awfully adorable," Blaine moaned.

"I never realized how perfect you are," Kurt smiled, poking Blaine's hands nervously, "Until right this moment."

**A/N: **_I'm really sorry for the short chapter but you can't deny that this is your favorite chapter of all! I know it because it's every Klainer's fanfic-dream for the boys to just get together, am I right? This will be the start of every Klaine fluff and cuteness BUT it will be held on a hiatus because of school and stuff For your info, I'll be having late days this year and I don't really have time to write. But I promise I'll be back when Glee starts! :D And Chapter 7 will be updated on 25__th__ February, Tuesday Meanwhile, have fun with 2014 and create new adventures! :D Love y'all so flippin' much!_

_Oh, and real sorry for the delay! I'm really sorry and I hope you guys will forgive me, omygosh. Well, cheer up! Because Chris won PCA and Klaine's together already (in this fic) :D Peace!_


End file.
